


Wrote a Story in the Fog in the Windows

by charleybradburies



Series: avland Mission 10 | Gift Exchange [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Community: 1_million_words, Community: avland, Community: cap_ironman, Embedded Images, F/M, For a Friend, I Don't Even Know, Implied Relationships, M/M, Natasha-centric, Other, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another few hours, another edit, apparently.</p>
<p>Title from "Strange Love" by Halsey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrote a Story in the Fog in the Windows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngeNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/gifts).



[](http://imgur.com/h1f1fl0)


End file.
